Kingdom Christmas
by Skyline13
Summary: Just a Christmas fic I decided to do. Sora, Riku, and Kiari all go to Travers Town to spend christmas with Leon and the gang. WARNINGS Picking on Yuffie You get to meet Cid's grandchild PAIRINGS SoraxKairi RikuxOC CloudxArith DONE! COMPLETE! AFTER 3 YEARS
1. Entering Trevers Town

A/N: This is just a Kingdom Hearts Christmas story. It may be a one shot, it may not, I don't know (chances are it's going to have more than one chapter).

I don't own anything… but maybe Square Inc. will give the Kingdom Hearts Rights to me for Christmas! (Here's older sister from other room shout "Ha! Yeah right!) One can only hope… (evil side starts to come out) Or steal… MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO! NOW WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP?!"

Riku looked at his two younger friends and smirked at them.

"AND RIKU, WILL YOU TURN DOWN THE FUCKING MUSIC!"

"But Cid-"

"NO BUTS! I MIGHT HAVE PICKED YOU GUYS UP TO SPEND CHRISTMAS WITH LEON AND THE GANG IN TREVERS TOWN, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T OPEN THE AIRLOCK AND DROP YOU GUYS OF RIGHT HERE!"

Riku quickly turned down his music, and Kiari and Sora shut their mouths. Yes Cid had picked up the three rowdy youngsters so that they could have a Christmas reunion, but right now, he wasn't in the holiday spirit. Aris is trying to make him quit smoking, so right now, he was having nikiten fits.

After a couple more painful hours of listening to Britney Spears Christmas Soundtrack, they were in Trevers Town.

"WOW!" They had never seen Trevers Town covered in snow.

"OW!" All of a sudden, a snow ball came out of nowhere and hit Sora in the side of the face. Rubbing the spot angrily, he looked around for the culprit, only to be hugged in an impossibly strong grip that could rival Starefire's hug.

"SORA! YOU'RE HERE!! YAYNESS!!! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE THE BEST TIME EVER!!!"

"Yuffie… it's nice… to … see you… but I… can't… breath"

Sora started to turn blue, but apparently, Yuffie couldn't tell, for she still had a tight grip on him.

"Yuffie let the man breath!" Out of nowhere, Leon ran over to Yuffie and pried Sora out her iron grip. "Say something, Sora!"

"…Something…" Sora took a couple of deep breaths and regained his regular color. Than he stood up and looked at Yuffie.

"You threw that snowball at me didn't you?" He asked a sly tone about his voice. And Yuffie, being an over hyper immature ninja, got this huge smile on her face. "Yes!"

"Well than..." Sora picked up a snow ball off of the ground. "Take this!"

He threw the snow ball as hard as he could at Yuffie… who ducked… so the snow ball hit Riku… who was listening to his headphones… and they had the Britney Spears Christmas Soundtrack in them.

He ripped the headphones off and looked at Sora.

"SORA, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!!!!!"

And thus, started a huge snow ball war, of which Cloud and Aris walked right into.

Several wet hours latter, they all went into the hotel (Leon was paying for two rooms, one for Kairi, one for Riku and Sora to share). The three got changed out of there wet clothes and went over to Cloud's and Aris's house. There was a magnificent Christmas tree right in the middle of living room.

"AWSOME!!!!!" Sora shouted and he started to run around the tree. It was truly a sight to behold. The tree itself was about nine feet tall and the Silver Star on top was huge! All the lights were silver and gold and all the orbs sparkled beautiful reds, greens, blues, silvers, and golds. It was truly amazing.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

And that is where I will stop. I knew it wouldn't be a one shot. There's just something that prevents me from doing one shots. Anyway, I hope I get plenty of good reviews, and if I have to, a bare minimum of 2 flames, but one can only hope. Oh, before anyone flames me about Leon and the gang not living in Traverse Town anymore, I know, and I don't care. And about Donald and Goofy… I'm debating on bringing them in or not. Well… I guess I'll stop talking now…


	2. Nick

Yay! I finally am in the christmas mood again! Anyways... yeah...MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!... Sorry, just had to throw that in. This will be updated on stardays for now. Well... Enjoy!!

MERRYCHRISTMAS

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WATCH OUT!!!!"

Sora, Riku, and Yuffie were all sleding down one of the hills. They were out of control, and picking up speed. Riku was yelling at his chocolate haired friend for screaming "Woo" In his ear, and only Yuffie noticed the tree they were about to hit.

"I outta here!" Yuffie yelled, dissapering in a puff of smoke. It was only then that the fighting friends noticed the tree. Riku looked at Sora.

"I truly hate her."

There was a loud "THUMP" as the sled, with the two boys on it, hit the tree. A large pile of snow fell off of the tree and hit the boys, burring them.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuffie laughed, sitting in a tree that was close to the one that was hit.

"Oh shut-it!" Riku yelled, his head popping up through the snow. He detangled himself from Sora and the snow.

"Guess we can't sled anymore..." Sora commented, digging himself out of the snow and looking at the destroyed sled.

"AHHHHHH!!!!! WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Someone yelled, flying past them on a snowboard. He slamned right into the same tree as the others.

"Hey man, you alright?" Riku said, going over to help the guy. He pulled off his helmet, and Riku's cheeks turned a bright red... that had nothing to do with the cold. The "guy's" deep blue hair uncoiled itself and fell down, casading like a waterfall, down to their waist. The person opened their bright purple eyes and looked at Riku, a half-smile dancing across their lips.

"Sure, I'm fine... But I'm a girl." She said. Sora looked over at his stunned friend and laughed.

"S-sorry..." Riku stammered.

"Don't be! I get that when I'm dressed in my gear." She said.

"By the way, I'm Nikki, but a lot of people call me Nick." She said, holding her hand out for Riku to shake.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Riku." He said, shaking her hand.

"And I'M Sora!" Sora said. "Nice to meet you!"

"HEY! NICK!" Yuffie yelled, appering next to the girl.

"Hey Yuffie." She said, with a smile.

"What are you doing around here?" Yuffie asked.

"Visiting gramps, of course." Nick said.

"Oh. Have you swung by yet?"

"Yeah, gramps said you guys were out here, so I decided to snowboard a bit." Nick explained.

"Oh." Yuffie smiled. "So when did you get here? I didn't see you at all... And you usally stay at Cid's house when visiting."

"Oh, late last night. You were asleep. And I woke up after you guys left." Nick said, matter-of-factly.

They walked back to Cid's house.

"Found 'em Nick?" Cid asked, as they walked into the house.

"Sure thing, gramps." Nick said. "I'll be right back." She ran up the stairs.

Sora was looking at Cid like he saw him in a new light.

"YOU have a GRANDDAUGHTER!?!" Sora said, sounding a bit crazy.

"Eh? Yeah, you gotta a problem with that?" Cid asked, looking up at Sora.

"Were was she the whole time!?!" Sora asked.

"Living with her mother. They lived in a world with a lot of mountains. She takes after her mother you know, in looks. But she is just like her old man when it comes to personality. She is an expert in Gummi Blocks." Cid said.

It was then that Nick came back downstairs, dressed in fadded blue jeans and a black turtle neck.

Riku looked over at Nick. She spun a chair around at the table and straddled it, resting her arms on the back of the chair, her chin resting on her arms.

"You gotta wake up early on Christmas morn', Nick. We are going over to Cloud's and Arith's to open gifts." Cid explained, chewing on his toothpick and watching the way Riku watched his grandduaghter.

"Cool. I havn't seen them yet."

"Oh, tree is better then EVER!" Yuffie said, yelling the last word.

"Haha, I don't know... The last time I was her, the tree was beautiful..."

"Trust me, It's better."

"I'll go by and see it later. I still have to get gifts for everyone..."

"Maybe you should go to the mall." Cid said.

"I think I'll do that later..." Nick said. Then she turned to Riku, as though she could feel his eyes stairing at the back of her head.

"Uh... um..." Riku stammered, trying to find something to say. Nick giggled at his dumbfounded face. Then she stood up.

"I'm going to go over to Cloud's, see the tree. Then maybe I'll go to the mall." She said, grabbing her winter coat. Yuffie grabbed Riku and Sora by the sleeves.

"We'll come to!" She said, dragging the boys.

"Oh, I love how she just volunteers us..." Riku said sarcastcly.

"Wait, Yuffie. I wanna talk to Riku." Cid said, standing up.

"Okay! We'll be over Cloud's!" Yuffie said, dragging Nick and Sora behind her.

"What do you want to talk about, Cid?" Riku asked, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Alright, listen. I've noticed how you've been stairing at my granddaughter." Cid said, his usuall, carefree face turning into a seriouse one.

"Uh..." Riku was at a lost for words.

"Now listen! If you hurt her, you are going to wish you were never born!" Cid said, holding his fist up in a threatning way. Riku just stood there, looking scared.

"Y-yes sir!" He stammered.

"Good." Cid said, flopping onto the sofa and flicking through the tv channels. Riku ran out of the house as fast as he could.

MERRYCHRISTMAS!!!

Yeah, there you all go!

I did this in five minutes, making everything up as I went, including Nick, and did it while I watched Christmas AMV's and talking to my cusian on AIM.

Now that is what I call multi-tasking!

AHAHA!!!

Oh, and instead of using the name "Aris" I decided on "Arith".


	3. Never Take Yuffie to The Mall Near Xmas

This chapter is going to be SO fun to write!!! I took part of the idea from this qoute my friend said. You'll see... haha!

Anyways... Enjoy!

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Yuffie, you were right! The tree this year IS better then ever!!!"

"Told ya!"

Yuffie smiled at the younger (riiiiiiiiiight) girl as her, Nick, and Sora walked to Trevers Mall. Suddenly, an wide eyed Riku ran up behind them.

"Hey Rik- what's wrong?" Sora asked his scared looking friend.

"C-Cid is scary!" Riku stutered. Nick giggled at the silver haired boy.

"Yeah, gramps can be scary, but he is usually cool." Nick said, with a shrug.

They talked as they walked to the mall, each thinking of what they were going to get each other.

Finally, they got to the mall.

"Whoa!!!" Sora and Riku exclaimed as they walked through the front doors.

"Impressive, ain't it?" Nick said, flashing her smile.

"Okay! Me and Nick will go in one group, you two go in a group, and around four, we will meet up in the food court, k?" Yuffie said.

"Mhm..." Sora said as he and Riku walked one way. Yuffie and Nick went the other way.

333

"Kairi!" Yuffie said as she saw the red headed girl in the art supply store.

"Hm, oh hey!" Kairi said as Yuffie dragged Nick into the shop.

"Hi, I'm Nick." Nick said, introducing herself to Kairi.

"I'm Kairi. You one of Yuffie's friends?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I'm also Cid's granddaughter." Nick said, with a smile.

"Oh! Yeah, I heard Cid telling Leon that you were coming, though he didn't mention you by name." Kairi said.

Yuffie looked at the charchol pencils and sketch book in Kairi's basket.

"Who are these for?" Yuffie asked.

"Riku." Kairi said.

"RIKU!?!" Yuffie said, ger eyes bulging out.

"Yeah. After we got back to the islands, I managed to convince the guys to take art. Riku took to it almost at once. He loves to draw, and he is really good at it too." Kairi explaind, putting the oil pastles she was looking at in her basket and walking over to the register.

"Oh..." Yuffie said.

"I think that's cool, that Riku likes to draw..." Nick said, her freakled cheeks taking on a slight pink color. Both Yuffie and Kairi looked at her, surprised. Nick relised this and turned away, pretending to look at a painter's kit.

333

Riku looked around, trying to find the right thing to get Nick. As did Sora, looking for Kairi. They had already stopped in three stores, and got Leon, Yuffie, Arith, Cloud, and Cid something. They also had to get something for each other.

"Sora, what are you going to get Kairi?" Riku asked, looking at his shorter friend.

"Hmm... I dunno... Something nice, that says something, like... well... I dunno... maybe a necklace..." Sora said, a little distracted by trying to think of something to get Kairi.

"Load of help you are..." Riku murmerd under his breath. Suddenly, Sora grabbed Riku's arm and dragged him into a jewlrey store.

"Wha?" Riku asked.

"I found the PERFECT gift for her!" Sora said, his sapphire eyes bright with joy.

Riku watched as his friend picked out a small dimond necklace on it. the tag said 5000 Munny, but the sign over it saaid 50 OFF!!! That made it 2500 Munny. Enough for Sora to buy.

Riku looked around the shop, thinking that his mom (who made jewlrey for a living) would like it in here. Suddenly, something caught his eye. A smile danced across his face.

"I bet Nick would love that..."

333

Nick suddenly sneezed.

"Ya know, they say that when you sneeze, that means someone is talking about you." Kairi said, looking over at the snowboarder. Nick just shrugged.

Yuffie, Nick, and Kairi were all walking to the food court, ladened with bags.

Unfortuantly, they passed the Santa pavilion.

Yuffie's eyes widened, and she dropped her bags.

"Yuffie?" Kairi asked, worry filling her voice.

"... Santa?" Yuffie said.

"Oh, shit..." Nick's eyes widened as she rilised what was about to happen.

Yuffie suddenly sprang foward, towards the mall Santa, and totally clearing the fence.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, running through the kids, who went flying everywhere.

"WAIT YUFFIE, STOP!!!" Nick yelled, dropping her own bags and going after the ninja. But when she tried to jump the fence, her foot caught on the fence, and she hit the ground, face first.

"OH MY GOD SANTA, YOU ARE THE BEST NINJA _EVER!!! _YOU ARE ABLE TO GO TO EVERY HOUSE IN THE _UNIVERSE_ WITHOUT BEING SEEN, AND LEAVE PRESENTS, AT THE _RIGHT_ HOUSES, AND EAT COOKIES AND GET UP AND DOWN CHIMNIES WITHOUGH BEING _SEEN!!!!!!!!_" Yuffie yelled. The mall Santa jumped out of his chair, sending the kid on his lap flying forward into his mother's arms.

"TEEEEAAAAACH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuffie yelled, chasing after the mall Santa, who was making a blazing track after him as he ran.

Kairi and Nick (whoes forehead was bruised) chased after her, dragging the bags behing them.

333

Suddenly, the mall Santa shot passed the two boys, who were headed for the food court. A blur shot passed them, following the fleeing, jolly man.

"Was that Yuffie?" Riku asked his chocolate haired friend, who nodded slowly.

Two other blurs shot passed them.

"YUFFIE, YOU STOP CHASING THAT POOR MAN, _NOW!!!!"_

Riku and Sora's eyes were wide.

333

"AND NEVER COME BACK AGAIN!!!" The security guard yelled, throwing the five friends out of the mall.

Four of them glared at the "Single White Rose of Wuti" (FF7DoC players should reconize that).

"Never, NEVER, will I go shopping with you again!" Nick hissed. The purple mark on her forehead from when she did a face plant was huge.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Haha. There ya'll go! The quote was "Santa is the best ninja known to man." Ya get it?

Yeah... Don't my internet wasn't working, so I decided to work on this... and since im done, and my internet is being cooperative, I decided to update! Yay!


	4. Baking Cookies

Yay! Another chapter!!!! You know, in a review, someone said they were glade that Yuffie wasn't real. Because she would make them cry. I said that I would become her best friend. Ah well.

Here is the next chapter!!!

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Cookie time!!!" Yuffie yelled, holding up a big (and I mean BIG) bag of flour. She threw it up into the air and threw a kunie at it, making it burst in midair and cover everyone (Sora, Kairi, Riku, Nick, Leon, Cloud, and Arith) at the table in Cid's dinning room.

"YUFFIE!!!" Everyone yelled at the over hyper ninja. It was the day after the incident at the mall, and everyone was still mad at Yuffie.

"Oops..." Yuffie said, a tiny smile on her lips. Arith stood up and gave everyone a damp towl to wipe themselves off.

"Here, I made dough last night." She said, getting a large ball of dough wrapped in aluminum foil. Nick stood up and got cookie cutters and rollers out of the counter.

And every one went to work.

Kairi and Nick rolled the dough out, Sora and Riku cut the shapes out and put them on the cookie sheets, Leon and Cloud put the sugar on the cookies, and Arith put the cookies in the oven. The only thing anyone trusted Yuffie with was to put the cookies in the tins... with Arith supervising her to make sure she didn't eay any.

Unfortuantly, Yuffie got bored.

So when the cookies she was waiting for were cooling down, she went into the dinning room.

Taking a handfull of flour, she aimed and threw it a the back of Nick's head.

Bull's Eye.

Nick spun around and let dough fly at Yuffie. Yuffie ducked, and the dough hit Cid, who had just walked through the door, out of the snow.

"NICK!!!" Cid yelled at his granddaughter.

"YUFFIE STARTED IT!!!" Nick yelled pointing at said ninja. Kairi, who was holding a ball of dough, slipped on the rolling pin that Nick had dropped.

The dough flew up in the air and landed on Riku's head.

Riku let the candy-cain shapped dough he was working fly at Kairi, who moved, and the dough hit Sora in the face.

Thus started a cookie dough/ flour war.

444

Ten minutes of dough and flour flying, they finally tired out.

"You guys are lucky I thought to make more then one batch of cookie dough." Arith said to the floury/ doughy kids that were sitting on the sofa. This time, only Arith, Leon, and Cloud made the cookies, while the kids cleaned up their mess in the dinning room, under the supervision of Cid. No one talked to Yuffie.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Yeah, short chapter.

Man, I seem to really be picking on Yuffie in this story. Ah, whatever.

Sorry I didn't upload last night (like I planed to) but we baked cookies, went to look at lights at Shady Brook Farms, then backed more cookies.

Tis fun!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, this is just a note, about Nick.

I wanna make a back story for her, but… I have no clue what to do.

For those of you who would be interested in learning more about the snowboarder, send me your ideas!

Info you might need for any ideas

Full Name: Nikki "Nick" Highwind

Age: (as of KH2) Sixteen

Hobbies: Snowboarding, Listening to music

Family

Mother: Kira Highwind

Father: Died in Gummi Ship crash when she was thirteen

Grandfather: Cid Highwind

Best friends: (before Kingdom Christmas) Yuffie, the Gullwings, and a boy named Anthony

Person she's most likely to end up with: Riku

….

I'm just really uncreative now, but I'd like to go more in-depth with Nick.

She's my favorite OC I've made! 


	6. Christmas Carols

Before anyone kills me, you all should know that I USUALLY only update on my holiday break. The only reason I'm updating now is because CrushedUnderLove asked me if her OC could be in this, and she helped me with an idea about Nick's past. That doesn't mean send me in something like "Oh, I think Nick should have liked apple juice" and expect to have your character featured. I also wanted to add this before I forgot it.

Disclaimer-

All KH characters' plus Travers Town, belongs to Square Enix

Nick, plus the plot, belongs to me

Mircle (pronounced Miracle) belongs to CrushedUnderLove

Hanna Montana belongs to herself… I think?

Warning: making fun of Riku and Hanna Montana, and leaving Yuffie behind…

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter Five: Christmas Carols 

"So, now what…?" Nick asked, plopping down on the couch. Her, Yuffie, Sora, Riku and Kairi had just finished cleaning up, and the adults had just finished baking, much to Leon's pleasure.

"I KNOW!" Sora suddenly yelled, bolting straight up.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Let's go CAROLING!" He yelled. Nick and Kairi looked at each other, horrified. A huge smile came across Riku's face.

"Okay!" He yelled, jumping off the couch. The two boys pulled Kairi and Nick out of the house, leaving poor (riiiiiiiiiiight) Yuffie behind.

555

Mircle sat in her cozy house, enjoying her eggnog, when suddenly, someone knocked on her door. She got up and answered the door.

"DASHING THROUGH THE SNOW, IN A ONE HORSE OPEN SLEIGH! OVER THE HILLS WE GO, **LAUGHING ALL THE WAY!!**" Three kids where on her door step, all around her age, singing… badly. She was half tempted to slam the door in their faces.

Out of no where, this guy with silver hair jumped out of no where, pushing the three aside, and finishing the song… sounding exactly like Hanna Montana.

I watched, frozen to the spot as the guy started to dance. It was when he started to pull of his jacket, singing a totally different song then the one he started, that I slowly closed the door.

"Never again, will I drink eggnog at this time of night."

555

"Nice going Riku." Sora said, watching as his friend stopped his dance and song and looked at the door, which had been closed on him. Nick and Kairi were rolling on the ground in laughter, just about ready to die.

"You've been listening to WAY to much Hanna Montana." Sora said to his friend.

Suddenly, Yuffie jumped out of the bush.

"**BOO!!**" She screamed, jumping onto Sora's back. He screamed like a little girl and ran around in circles, trying to get her off, not noticing it was her.

555

Mircle heard a scream and ran back to her door, looking through the window.

It was the same kids as before. The silver haired one was staring at her house, looking about ready to cry. The other boy was running around in circles, trying to get the ninja girl I usually saw around off his back, and the two girls who looked incredibly unenthusiastic about singing were rolling around on the ground, laughing hysterically.

"GET OFF MY LAWN!!" I screamed at them, slamming open the door. They all froze and looked at me.

I reached over and grabbed the hose, turning it on. They all cleared off pretty fast.

555

"That girl's NUT'S!" Riku said.

"I would threaten us with a hose if I was her too though…" Kairi said thoughtfully.

"HEY!" Leon's voice carried over to them. They all froze, then slowly turned to see all the adults… incredibly angry.

"Crap." All the teens said at the same time. Kairi then turned to Sora and Riku.

"For the record, I blame you."

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

And there you have it!

XD Sorry Riku, couldn't help it. It was either Hanna Montana or Brittney Spears XD.

And NEVER talk about your -fun- plans in front of Yuffie, then leave her behind. She won't take kindly to that one bit.


	7. Christmas Day

A/N: Okay, this is the third year that this story has been up on . Wooo! LOL

So yeah, although it is only like… October… and Halloween hasn't even come to past, I'm in the xmas mood already, hehe…

So yeah, here's the next chapter. Pretty sure it's going to be the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Oh yeah! From Chapter four to six it's Christmas Eve… so this chapter is Christmas Day. 

This chapter will be more serious then the others, though I will try to still make it funny.

--eats candy corn and turns on xmas music-- LETS DO THIS!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_Twas the early morn' of Christmas,_

_And all through the house,_

_Not a creature was stirring,_

_Not even a mouse,_

_But this is wrong,_

_For coming down the stairs,_

_A girl, with hair of coal,_

_Crept down, taking great care._

_A flash light in one hand,_

_Grey eyes flicking this way and that,_

_Tiptoeing towards the tree,_

_She was more quiet then a cat._

"You know, Yuffie, your not that good of a ninja." A voice said, flicking on the lights.

"Gah!" Yuffie jumped a foot in the air, pulling out a kunai and turning to who had dared to intrude upon her snooping. "Nick?"

"You stepped on the squeaky stair leaving Gramps', waking me up. I decided to follow." Nick smiled. Suddenly, there were muffled voices coming from upstairs, then footsteps. Nick and Yuffie looked at each other really fast, then Nick switched the light off as Yuffie dived behind the couch.

"COME ON OUT!" Cloud shouted at the top of the steps, then tried to run down them, holding his huge buster sword.

He tripped, and rolled down the stairs.

"Oh my god! Cloud! Are you okay?" Nick ran over, only to notice the hot man was wearing nothing but green candy cane boxers and socks. Nick turned beat red and spun around real fast.

"Nick? What are you doing here at…" He glanced at the clock on the wall, "three o' clock in the morning?"

"I followed Yuffie." Nick said, pointing over her shoulder at the couch Yuffie was still hiding behind. "What were you doing up this early?" 

"Well… it's none of your business what I do in my own house."

"Hm… that makes me wonder…" Yuffie said, with a smirk and a chuckle as she popped out from behind the couch, causing Nick to go in hysterics. This, in turn, made Cloud really embarrassed.

Then Areith came down in nothing but Cloud's shirt, which sent the two teens over the top with laughter. 

"Nick. Yuffie. Go to Cid's NOW! AND NEVER TALK OF THIS OR YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Cloud yelled, hoisting up his Buster Sword, and chasing the girls out.

777

It was now later. Yuffie and Nick vowed never to tell anyone that they had even woken up as they walked back to Cid's.

Cid woke up the two girls, and dragged them back over to Cloud's. Leon, who had his own apartment, went over to the hotel to wake up Sora, Kairi, and Riku.

"Merry Christmas!" Areith called cheerfully as she opened the door. She wasn't wearing just Cloud's shirt anymore. Instead she wore her usual pink dress.

"Thanks Areith. Hey, do you think-" Cid started, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"NO!" Areith yelled.

"Okay, okay women, keep your hair on." Cid quickly said, shoving the cigarettes back into his pocket and holding up his hands in defense. Nick snickered and walked past Areith, who was yelling at Cid about how smoking was bad for you, with Yuffie following. 

"Hey Cloud." Nick said, pretending she never saw him in his boxers, trying to get that image out of her head, but couldn't 'cause it was hot. 

Just then, Sora, Kairi, and Riku walked in, followed by Leon.

"Okay, now that everyone's here… PRESENTS!!" Yuffie yelled, then dived into the large pile of gifts in front of the tree. Suddenly, the gifts were being thrown at the people who they were for, cause three hits in the head, something really heavy hitting Sora in the gut and sending him flying, and Cid getting hit in the back of the head as he tried to drink coffee, causing him to choke.

Finally, all the gifts were given out, and Yuffie was ripping through her gifts… only to find everyone of them were coal.

Riku ripped open his first gift and also found coal. But his had a note attached to it, the letters written in really curly writing that would give a dyslexic person a migraine that rivaled hell.

'_Dear Riku,_

_Merry Christmas! I hope this gift finds you well on this blessed day. I just wanted to give you my best._

_Santa Clause._

_P.S. Listen to young Sora. He's smarter then you give him credit for.'_

Riku's jaw dropped, then snapped close. He glared at Sora, who was pulling a hand knitted -pink- sweater from the wrapping paper. Riku held up the note.

"This is a sick joke Sora. We all know that Santa isn't real."

Yuffie attacked him with a kunai for 'disrespecting the greatest ninja alive'. 

While Riku was busy (defending his life), Sora snatched the letter up and read it.

"I didn't write this Riku. And trust me, Santa is plenty real. I met him, been to his workshop…" Sora got a nostalgic smile on his face. Riku (when Yuffie got distracted by something shiny) just rolled his eyes and picked up his next gift.

Before he could even begin to open it, he was attacked by Nick.

"Oh my god! Thank you Riku! It's beautiful!" In her hand was a necklace, on a silver chain, with a snowflake charm that glittered like it was embedded with millions of little diamonds.

"Ha-ha, glad you liked it." He smiled. Then he looked back down at the gift in his hands. Opening it, he found… a snowflake charm, about the size as Kairi's good luck charm. Looking at the tag, he noticed it was from Nick.

"I… um… saw it and thought you might like it. The tag said it was good luck." Nick said, with a shrug.

At this same time, Kairi was opening a gift from Sora.

"Oh wow Sora! It's beautiful!" She exclaimed when she saw the small diamond necklace. It was shiny!

Sora helped Kairi put the necklace on. The diamonds hit the light. Yuffie saw.

"SHINY!!" She screamed, pouncing on Kairi, who pulled out her girly Keyblade and slammed it down on the rabid ninja's head.

Sora opened up his gift from Riku. It was two yellow and black books. Sora looked at the covers. The first said 'Keyblade 101 for Dummies (Sora) Written, Illustrated, and Published by Riku Higashi.' The second said 'Saving the Multi-Worlds for Dummies (Sora), Written, Illustrated, and Published by Riku Higashi'. There was a sticky note to this one.

'_Sora. Thought these might help next time. Your friend, Riku!_'

"You ass, Riku!" Sora yelled, throwing the books at his friend's head, who ducked, so the books went into the fire place, where a fire was burning.

"Hey! I spent a lot of time on those!" Riku whined.

"To bad." Sora grumbled, then picked up his next gift, which was from Kairi.

It was a glass Paopu fruit, which was held in a glass display case.

"Oh trust me, you'll get the real gift back home. That's just a promise." Kairi smiled when Sora looked question at her. 

"Ahem." Leon cleared his throat. Sora and Kairi looked up at him and saw that everyone was looking at something above their heads. They looked up.

Mistletoe.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Yuffie chanted, then shut up real fast when Kairi threatened her with her girly Keyblade again.

"Rules are, anyone under Mistletoe in this house, they have to kiss." Areith smiled.

Sora looked at Kairi, who's face was as red as her hair. He shrugged at her, and she smiled. So, they kissed.

After they pulled apart, Sora jumped up, grabbed the mistletoe, ripped it down, and ran over to Riku and Nick, who where in their own little world, talking, not even realizing that they were holding hands. Sora held it over their heads and yelled at them to kiss. 

This snapped them out of their little world. When Riku threatened to rip Sora's head off, Areith repeated the rule. Riku pecked Nick on the cheek… then raced after Sora, trying to rip his head off.

Later that day, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, and Goofy came by, for dinner.

"Hey King Mickey, where's Donald?" Sora asked at dinner.

"He uh… couldn't make it… Who wants Roast Duck?" Mickey said, passing the large roasted duck around the table.

After the King placed a slice of Roast Duck on her plate, Kairi suddenly looked up.

"Wait a minute… I'm Jewish!" 

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Tada!!

MERRY VERY EARLY CHRISTMAS (and for those of you who don't celebrate Christmas - Happy Hanukah and Have a Kicking Kwanza!)


End file.
